The Bedroom Adventures
by Amanda Hazel
Summary: Follow Alice and Jasper as they express their love for eachother in the bedroom! Its better than it sounds. Alice POV, normal pairings. M for language contains Lemmons!. R


**So... I have never written this kind of story before.... please review and tell me what you think... I was having a bout of writters block trying to write the chapter for my other story and I just sorta winged this in the process.**

The Bedroom Adventures

1: That's how we Roll

It was a quiet day, everyone seemed to be busy doing this and that in and around the house. Carlisle was called off to work. Esme was meticulously laying down stones in her rock garden out back. Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage working on their vehicles, or shall I say Rose was, Emmett usual just acted as the jack. Edward and Bella were out on a hunting trip and were due to return back shortly. And Jasper was reading up on the best places for us to travel for future honeymoons.

My mind wandered as I caught glimpses of the future. Most of it didn't even apply to us! Who cares about what the temperature is going to be in Tacoma on Saturday? More flashed by, I only focused in on the ones that involved my family.

"Hmm, looks like the Denali's are planning a visit next month" I informed Jasper. He shook his head, and turned back to the computer screen.

The sun started creeping through the broken cloud cover and it spilled into our room. I watched as the sun sparkled off of Jaspers face and hands, and then watched as it made me shimmer too. It was an eye sore to say the least if you had to be subjected to it for too long. I got up and closed the curtains and plopped down on the bed and sighed.

I closed my eyes and wished that something interesting would happen, I was getting quite bored.

Next thing I knew Jasper was on top of me. I opened my eyes just in time to see his lips about to crush into mine. When his lips touched mine I wrapped my one arm around his neck while the other ran through his golden hair. His tongue parted my lips and traced circles around mine.

His one hand ran down my spine, while the other cupped my neck. While bringing his hand back up my spine he slipped his hand under my shirt and dragged it up with it, stopping at my bra and unclasping it in one fluid motion.

He straddled me while he took his shirt off, and I reached out to caressed the fine contours of his chest. I was going to take off my shirt, but I knew he loved to undress me, it turned him on. He never took his eyes off me, and he was sending waves of relaxation and anticipation through me.

When he finally got undressed, save for his boxers, he slowly unbuttoned the white blouse that I had on, and revealed my midnight blue bra that was hanging loosely from my shoulders. Jasper moaned a little when I let it slip off my shoulders to reveal my already erect nipples, and he tossed my bra across the room.

His lips found mine again and our chest pressed together. I could feel his manhood press into my closed thighs, each minuet I felt him get harder. A low moan escaped me as I felt his hand slide up my skirt and felt his hand near my entrance. I moved my face away from him and gasped when he let a finger slide into me, but then pulled it out to rub my clitoris.

This time when he entered me he used two fingers, gently sliding them in and out in a rhythmic motion. I moaned louder when he started to pick up the pace. My breathing started to increase and was biting my lip and closed my eyes. Again he pulled out of me, only to unzip my skirt and let it fall off the side of the bed.

Jasper positioned himself over me, and pressed his manhood into me and we both let out a groan. He started to thrust into me, and at first it was slow, until I begged him for more.

" Mm, Jas…sspperr" I moaned. " yea, just like that, harder…" He did as I said thrusting into me quicker and harder, and it was starting to shake the bed. My back arced and he pressed deeper inside of me.

His face hardened and started to moan loudly, gasping for air, and I dug my fingers into his back pulling him tighter to me. When Jasper reached with one hand to rub my clitoris while still thrusting into me, I went over the edge. My body went into convulsions, and I could feel myself tighten around him. I covered my mouth with my hand to try to surpress my scream but I knew it wouldn't have helped.

"Alice…" Jasper stuttered " I'm going to cum!" and no less than a second later I felt him release inside of me. He heaved a sigh and collapsed next to me. Both of us trying to catch our breath.

" I love you, Jazz" I whispered into his ear and curled into him, resting my head on his chest.

That's when it hit me. Another vision caused me to lose focus of the moment before snapping back and laughing, half amused and half embarrassed.

" What's wrong?" Jaspers face turned to worry as he felt my mood shift from sheer pleasure and contentment to embarrassment.

" You will see in about thirty seconds" I explained and I pulled the sheets over our naked bodies and waited.

Bella pushed open the door slightly and stepped in.

" Hey Alice you'll never guess…" she stopped and didn't continue. When she raised her eyes and saw Jasper and I laying there naked together the look on her face was priceless. She was mortified. This is something she had never planned to see, nor discuss.

"I… you… sorry…" she stuttered before running straight out the door and slamming it firmly shut behind her.

"I should go talk to her" I stated and went to retrieve my

clothes that were scattered across the room.

Jasper sat up and watched me dress before putting his own clothes back on.

" I know she's new to all of this, but she has to understand 'this is how we roll', she's just going to have to get use to it. Were going to have to put up with them sooner or later" he explained.

I nodded and ducked out of the room to chase her down to have a little girl to girl chat that she obviously needed.


End file.
